Resonance of Fate: The Scarlet Ballet
by Musashi the Master
Summary: First ever MMP x RoF x QG x Super Heroine Chronicle crossover. Join Team Vashyron and their friends and allies from other realms as they battle to save what's left of Team Vashyron's world and uproot an conspiracy and a alliance of villains in this ultimate crossover. Rated teen for violance, strong language, suggestive themes and nudity.
1. Hunters for Hire: Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Another fanfiction update by yours truly. When I first learn Resonance of Fate came on the PSN, I take notice and bought it straight away. To be honest, I wanted to play Resonance of Fate when it was first announced for PS3, but couldn't because my parents were busy or I had too many games, but now I had the chance to play it. So Resonance of Fate: The Scarlet Ballet is born. This takes place in the Mew Mew Power world, but far into the future where a mysterious cloud like poison almost push the people of Zoey's world to extinction so what role does Zoey and anime and game characters play in the plot of Resonance of Fate? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resonance of Fate, SEGA and Tri-Ace owns the rights to this game, nor do I own Mew Mew Power, the anime and manga's rights go to Reiko Yoshida. All other anime and games (Which I will make a list of to appear at the end of the first chapter) belong to their respected owners. Please support the disclaimer.**

**Prologue: The Dark Plague**

* * *

><p>'<strong>In the not too distinct future, a mysterious poisonous cloud engulfed the Planet Earth, causing cancer and other deadly aliments to the humans…' <strong>A scene shows the Earth covered in the dark and deadly cloud…

"**People refer to it as the Dark Plague, similar to the Black Plague of ancient times… And so, Basel, a mega giant tower like structure that reached out to the sky was built." **Next scene shows a black gigantic like tower with gears and other doohickeys embedded on the ground.

'**It was design to fix and remedy the damages done by humankind's arrogance and the black cloud, but when it will finish, no one knows… Since then, people have forgotten what life on the surface looked like since they spent years living on Basel.**

**And then…'**

* * *

><p><strong>Scarlett Ballet by May'n plays<strong>

* * *

><p>We see Zoey looking at the stars on Level 4 of Basel, a close up of Zoey's face shows her smiling as the screen shows Vashyron, Zephyr and Leanne walking up behind her with kind smiles. Zoey turned around, still smiling as she readies her gun and fires it at the sky, the title, Resonance of Fate: The Scarlett Ballet appears.<p>

Next scene shows Zephyr with hands in his pocket as he looked up, a cold look on his face.

Next scene shows Vashyron smoking a cigarette in his home as he stares at the ceiling fan.

Next scene shows Alice Dodgeson, Zoey and Leanne having tea at Café Chelsey, chatting.

Next scene shows the various anime and game characters in black silhouettes.

Next scene shows Rowan grieving over Prelate Frieda's corpse.

Next scene shows Sullivan smirking behind the Zenith Core.

Next scenes show Team Vahsyron using their guns against their enemies in various locations around Basel, Zephyr firing his machine gun at a barrel, causing it to explode behind Melona, Airi and Menace who panicked.

Zoey and Zephyr and Tomoki Sakurai confronting the Man of Synapse who smirked evilly as Zoey and Zephyr fired their weapons at him.

Vashyron firing bullets at the cans on the Baka Trio's heads, causing them to wet themselves and faint while Vashyron smirked.

Next scene shows Leanne firing her gun several demons from the Feudal Era dimension.

Next scene shows Zoey aiming her gun at Werbellia who smirked evily as she aimed her wand at her in a forest of Basel.

Final scene shows Team Vashryon aiming their weapons at the screen and fired, making a crack in the screen.

The final screen shows Team Vashyron in a team pose in total darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Hunters for Hire: Part 1 of 2: Beginnings and the First Job<strong>

* * *

><p>The Cathedral was silent under that black night, snow falling down and covered the entire building, a level of Basel was seen over the horizon.<p>

Inside the Cathedral, two men were walking down the hallways after entering the building to find it nearly wrecked.

The first man was perhaps twenty-five years old, who stands at 6' with medium-length blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, and brown eyes. His default outfit is a brown, leather jacket and white t-shirt. He also wears blue jeans and brown leather boots.

Next to the man is another man who wore priest clothes, but with a hat and glasses and the clothes were white and blue. The priest stepped on some blood, he looked at it in disgust and followed the man into a room with a statue of a woman. They see a hooded teen quivering in fear. The blond haired man used a lever to turn on the lights.

The hooded teen remained still for a moment as he tried to block out the light, the priest was about to step forward until the blond man raised his hand to stop him as the blond man glared at the hooded teen.

With a snarl, the teen leap up and got out two machine guns and fired them at the two men, the blond haired man dodged out of the way, but unfortuntaly, the hooded teen hit the level, causing an explosion, presumably taking out the priest. The explosion also cause the ceiling to collapse, forcing the blond man to do some death defying rolls to get out of harms way. He pointed his gun at where the hooded teen was, but waited patiently for an attack. He used the glass shards to spot the hooded teen about to attack him with his guns.

The blonde man then got down and leap up, his feet connecting with the teen's face, causing the teen to fall down, but charged at the blonde man, the blonde man dodged the teen's attack swiftly, but it result in his ponytail being loose. The blonde man kicked the teenage boy into the statue.

The teenage boy straggled up and let out a wicked grin as he aimed his machine gun at the man and fired, but his gun did not fired any bullets, he started to panic as he tried to fire the gun.

The blonde man smirked as he tossed the teen an spare gun, the boy grinned darkly as he grabbed it, but was caught off guard when the blonde man rushed in and punched him towards the statue, making the teen drop his gun which the blond man grabbed it and stuck it inside the teen's mouth.

The teenage boy choked in fear as the blonde man pressed the trigger on his gun. The shot was fired off screen.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.R. 1134, November 25, 11:00 PM, Cranktown Seminary Ruins)<strong>

* * *

><p>The blonde haired man, now his ponytail up was walking towards where he fought the teen and presumably ended his life. He eyed the scars of the battle left on the place until he noticed a crack on the southern wall.<p>

The man knocked the wall down with a grenade and he walked inside a metallic hall way. At the end, he was in some sort of high tech lab filled with pods containing naked people, but almost all of them were cracked, possibly killing the people inside them, their half-eaten flesh was proof of that, save for one remaining one which didn't cracked. It was still blue and cold.

The man walked over to the pod and wiped the glass off, revealing a naked 15 year old girl with red hair tied in ponytails. He noticed a control panel that has a picture of the girl's face, she is also naked in the picture, but the screen show her name: Zoey Hanson.

With a mused grunt he pressed the green button on the control panel. The liquid began to drain, followed by a hiss from the pod. Then 10 seconds later, the pod opened by lifting up, the girl fell out of the pod, all in the buff, the man quickly grabbed her. The girl slowly opened her eyes and moaned. The blonde haired man smiled at her.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.R. 1134, December 24. 11:56 PM)<strong>

* * *

><p>A woman with black hair, wearing white clothes with a red scarf was walking towards a door in the darkness, she opened it, the snowy wind blew through the opened door, the woman who is 20 years old walked slowly down the narrow path in an attempt to do something. She winced at the cold wind, but she continued forward.<p>

Below a level, onlookers looked on as they see the girl. Two certain people walked amongst the crowd.

The teen who was thought to have been killed by the blonde ponytail man has medium-length, feathered bleach-blonde hair & has grey-blue eyes. He wears three layers, a red jacket on top, a black hoodie in the middle & white sleeveless zip-up shirt underneath. He also wears somewhat baggy black cargo pants and black boots.

The girl, named Zoey Hanson who now wore a white jacket, a pink shirt with a picture of a kitty's face, black leather pants with a brown belt and white sneakers.

The girl now looked at her pocket watch with a desponded and gloomy expression. She dropped the watch and when it hit the ground and shattered, the girl jumped off the steel pillar.

The crowd gasped in shock and horror as the teenage boy ran up to where the girl is falling. Zoey's eyes widen in surprise. "Z-Zephyr!"

The boy, now indentified as Zephyr used his pistol to shoot a winch and gabbed its detached rope and swing in like Tarzan and grabbed the girl, Zephyr smiled to himself as he swing the girl to safety, but the rope cut and the two were plummeting to their doom.

The girl that Zephyr saved slowly opened her eyes as she saw Zephyr grabbing her hand as the two of them fall towards the seemingly closing ground. They fall past a giant clock tower as the clock chimed.

"I'm still… I'm still alive." The woman mused in bewilderment.

Zephyr was confused by what she meant. "Huh? What'd you say?"

"I'm really, alive!" The woman gasped happily.

"Not for long you aren't!" Zephyr gritted his teeth as the wind was pushing against his face.

"I don't know how, but… I'm alive!" The girl smiled happily.

"How can you smile?" Zephyr questioned about their inevitable demises, but he smiled either way.

"You're smiling!" The girl reassured him.

"Me?!" Zephyr has a question mark formed above his head despite falling. Zephyr and the girl passed through the clouds. "This is it…"

"Huh?" The girl was confused this time around.

"Don't look away." Zephyr advised.

"But I…" The girl was at a lost of words. "Don't look away? Which way?"

"Down!" Zephyr told her as the two of them looked down as they plummeted towards the ground. They see the beautiful city landscape of Basel.

* * *

><p><strong>(One year later and several months later…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Zoey, Zephyr and the girl Zephyr saved named Leanne were watching a classic small TV while their father figure, the blonde ponytailed man named Vashyron was looking over some paper. 5 seconds later, he stood up and began to walk out. Zoey took notice and asked with a cheerful tone "You heading out, Vashyron?"<p>

Vashyron stopped and smiled at his friends and co-workers. "Get ready to head out, you too Zephyr."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending theme: The Real Folk Blues<strong>

**We see Team Vashyron standing on a gear looking at the top of Basel as the events happening in Chapter 1 appeared in flashbacks.**

**Next scene shows Vashyron walking down the streets of Ebel City as pictures of him appearing backscreen.**

**Next thing shows the same thing, only with Zephyr instead.**

**Same thing in the next scene, only with Leanne.**

**Again, but with Zoey this time.**

**We see their weapons on the table and next scene shows the four looking at the stars on the roof of their base.**

**A close up of Zoey's face as she smiled while looking at the stars.**

**The final scene shows the four still looking at the stars on their roof.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator: Team Vashryon has accepted a request from Cardinal Pater to deliver an item to him given to them by a mysterious man known as Sullivan. But first, they had to deal with a powerless bridge, strange people from other realms and the perils of Basel to get their first job done. Next time on Resonance of Fate: The Scarlett Ballet: Hunters for Hire: Part 2 of 2: The Perverted Boy, Apprentice Cook, Magical Girls and Gate Opener.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was that, my peeps? I hope to make this fanfic interesting like the rest of my fanfics. So I may focus on other fanfics including this one. Well, see you next time.**

**Oh, before I forget, here is a list of crossovers to add to RoF, Mew Mew Power, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos and Super Heroine Chronicle**

**Inuyasha**

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Naruto**

**Yugioh**

**Outlaw Star**

**Cowboy Bebop**

**Love Hina**

**Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Green Green**

**Heaven's Lost Property**

**Evangelin**

**Tenchi Muyo**

**Slayers**

**Captain Tylor**

**Full Metal Panic**

**Lupin the Third**

**Ruruoni Kenshin**

**Fruits Basket**

**One Piece**

**Seriously, Fall in Love with Me!**

**Ranma ½**

**And finally, Mai-Hime.**


	2. Hunters for Hire: Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 2: Hunters for Hire: Part 2 of 2: The Perverted Boy, Apprentice Cook, and Gate Opener.**

* * *

><p>Team Vashyron stepped out of their Base. Their hometown is Ebel City, one of the cities in Basel.<p>

Leanne now has long, blonde hair and blue eyes she stands at 5'8. She wears a white and blue dress, complete with a large ribbon. She also wears long boots and gloves.

Leanne turned to Zoey with a smile and asked "Hey Zoey?"

"Mm?" Zoey turned to Leanne after the latter spoke.

"Vashyron found you somewhere. He said you were cryogenically frozen or something, right? Come to think of it, I never seen you before in Basel or heard of people being frozen."

"I don't remember anything else other than my name. You remember about how I told you I have amnesia, right?"

"Mmhm." Leanne nodded in response.

"I had nowhere to go since I have no clue of my memory when I first woke up. I only remember my name, nothing more. Vashyron was kind enough to let me live with him and you two." Zoey slowly looked up at the sky, despite it looking gloomy, it was kinda cool.

"Right." Vashyron began, smiling while Zoey adverted her attention somewhere. "Now it's time we fill Zoey on this world of ours. We lived in Basel which keeps us safe from the surface because of the dangerous clouds it has. The entire tower is ruled by the Cardinals who govern the levels of the tower. We're Hunters, freelance mercenaries who take any odd job and get the currency of this world, Rubies. Not real rubies, but paper bills that people of an ancient time used as currency."

"So, what's our job, Boss?" Zephyr asked, hands in his pocket.

"Our first job is to deliver an item to our client, Cardinal Pater. Someone will give us the item he requested at Café Chesley. But we need to deliver it during the night. Everyone got their guns in case of hostiles?" Vashyron smirked as he got his 1141 point 45 Auto handgun.

"Leave everything to me and my trusty SMG-05." Zephyr got out a machine gun to show before placing it in his hoister.

Leanne only smiled as she got her B-N94 out to show before placing it back into her hoister.

"I still got the MI50A you gave me when I joined your team of Hunters." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled as she got out a powerful handgun out of her hoister before placing it back in.

"Alright. Let's head to the Guild and pick up a few odd jobs on the way." Vashyron told his team, they nodded in response as they headed towards the Guild.

After reaching their destination, they noticed one of the Guild's staff pacing back and forth nervously and in fret.

"Sup?" Zephyr greeted casually. The staffer noticed Team Vashyron.

"Ah, Vashyron! Perfect timing. Listen, it's about the job you're taking for Cardinal Pater… Turns out, Rainy Bridge's power went out and we need the required hexes to get it back online. But most of our top Hunters are on holiday right now and your team is the only one available right now." The staffer explained the situation to Team Vashyron.

"And you want us to gather some hexes from the creatures roaming around the back alley of Ebel City, correct?" Vashyron asked, still keeping his cool smirk.

"I would really appreciate it if you do that. Don't worry, I'll pay you for your services."

"Right. This will be my first experience in the battlefield." Zoey nodded as Team Vashyron exited the city.

In the back alleys of Ebel City, Team Vashyron were walking down the path to where they will find some good enemies to take some Energy Hexes from. Vashyron then noticed a coliseum like building. He tapped Zoey's shoulder, getting her attention. "Look at that."

Zoey noticed the coliseum and gasped in awe. "What is that?"

"That, is the Arena. It's where people can compete against monsters and win big cash prizes. You had to rise up in ranks, though." Vashyron explained.

Leanne squealed and said "We can get some experience from the Arena also, right?"

"Hey, we had a job to do. So we'll go there later, okay?" Zephyr smirked, suddenly, gremlin like monsters jumped out of nowhere, looking at Team Vashyron menacingly.

"Shiny, Shiny!" One of them chanted with a devious grin.

"Speak of the devil. Get ready, crew." Vashyron advised as the team got out their guns.

One of the gremlins charged at Zoey, causing a swipe. But the second female of Team Vashyron leaped up and fired her gun at its forehead, green blood came gushing out of the hole in its forehead as it slumped to the ground, dead. It dropped a hex like object on the ground.

Vashyron charged at two more gremlins and used his handgun to give them headshots, killing them in the process, they drop silver chips after their deaths.

Zephyr and Leanne were back to back cornered by five gremlins. "Stay close." Zephyr ordered as he loaded a magazine into his machine gun and fired at three gremlins. Leanne loaded her gun and ran around shooting the gremlins, killing them. They dropped pieces of scrap upon death.

Vashyron fired his gun on the two remaining gremlins, killing them. The team gathered the spoils.

"Looks like my training has paid off." Zoey smiled at Vashyron. "I owe it to you, Vashyron for teaching me the way of the gun."

"No prob, Zoey. Just remember your training and you'll survive…?" Vashyron tensed as he pointed his gun at a back ally corner.

"Something wrong, Vashyron?" Leanne asked in concern. Not saying anything, Vashyron opened fire on the direction his gun was pointing at, a cowardly yelp was heard as a teenage boy came rushing out.

He appears to be 16 years old, has brown hair and black eyes, he wore an orange overcoat with a white cross design on the front. On his arms he has light orange pauldrons that resemble a creature's head, and orange cloth bracers with white crosses upon them. On his legs he has brown pants with light orange shin-guards, and orange shoes.

The boy held his staff defensively and stammered "D-Don't hurt me!"

"Who the hell are you?" Zephyr pointed his machine gun at the boy. "Never seen you before."

"Zephyr, you're scaring him." Leanne whispered in Zephyr's ear before walking up to the mysterious boy. "There, there. We won't hurt you. My name is Leanne. What's yours?"

The boy looked away, timidly. "J-Jean…"

"Nice to meet you, Jean. So what level and city you came from?" Leanne asked him politely.

"Hey Leanne, be careful with that kid. I think he's one of those skirt chasers." Zephyr warned her sternly. Vashyron sneezed.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. I came from the kingdom of Grainos." Jean gulped as he stepped back a little.

"Kingdom… Kingdom… That's a new word I haven't heard of. Where is this Grainos you speak of? Is it on the bottom or lower levels of Basel?" Leanne pressed her questions further.

"B-Basel? Is that where we're on?" Jean raised his eyebrows in confusion, before he rummaged through his pockets and got out a picture of a girl. She has pink hair, wore a purple shirt with a red necktie with a hole in it, and two gold crosses attached to the bottom of her shirt. She also has a white small apron with a purple star and a red dress with white frills and small crosses on them. On her arms she has black gloves that reach to her upperarm, and maroon arm-guards. On her legs she has black thigh-highs with garters and crosses attached to them, and maroon leg-guards, with wings by the ankle. She also has red stars on her bare shoulders. She's probably the same age as Jean and has stars as eyes. She also has two swords strapped to her side. She was smiling along with Jean who is also in the picture.

"Have you seen this girl? She's very important to me." Jean asked Team Vashyron. The group looked at the picture carefully.

"Nope, never seen her before. But where are you from, really Jean?" Vashyron asked the boy.

"I told you, I'm from Grainos, a kingdom where the Queen's Blade Tournament is held." Jean frowned as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Queen's Blade Tournament? What's that?" Zoey blinked.

"It's where sexy females compete to become the ruler of our land. The current Queen is Aldra." Jean smiled as drool came out of his mouth while he daydreams.

"I knew it. He's a skirt chaser. Let's leave him." Zephyr frowned. Jean started to panic.

"W-Wait! You can't leave me here without telling me what the hell is going on!" Jean waved his arms up and down frantically.

"He's right. We can't just leave him here." Leanne vouched for him. Suddenly, they heard a girl's scream from somewhere.

"….aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh…"

"Now what….?" Vashyron muttered as he and his team, including Jean looked for the source of the scream, they looked up and saw a girl literally falling from the sky.

She has purple hair, also purple eye color, has a bust of 87 (34), wearing a pink hat on her head with two green stones that make the hat appear as the top of a frog's head, and yellow goggles with eyes on them. The goggles on her forehead resemble that of a Pooka (a common enemy in the Dig Dug franchise). On her torso, she has a pink blouse that expands behind her with black chains attached to it, and a brown belt under her bust and small pink shorts with a big yellow belt. On her arms, she has pink sleeves with a yellow button and brown belt near the top and pink gauntlets with light pink claws. On her legs, she has pink thigh-highs with band-aid on her left leg, and pink boots with three brown belts and a white metal strap attached to them.

She crashed landed on Jean, making a soft landing. Jean's eyes turned white dotted when the mystery girl fell on him and he groaned in pain. Vashyron whistled.

"Owey…" The purple haired girl moaned as she got up and rubbed her sore bottom. She noticed she was on top of Jean and panicked. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" She got off of him quickly and bowed lightly.

"So, what's your name, falling angel?" Vashyron asked jokingly. Zephyr glared at his boss.

"Seriously? Falling angel?"

"Um… My name is Maron Makaron, rookie cook and future idol. It's nice to meet you. " Maron closed her eyes and smiled, before she looked around. "Um… Can you tell me where I am and how I can get back to Tokyo?"

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Zephyr sighed and rubbed his temples. This is getting on his nerves a bit. Zoey however, stared at Maron.

"Wait… I think I know what Tokyo means…" Zoey muttered as she held her head and tried to think.

"Wait…" Zephyr turned to Zoey with a small surprised look. "Does this Tokyo thing is connected to your lost memories after you woke up from, uh…"

"Suspended animation is what I read on her pod after I found her one year ago." Vashyron finished for Zephyr.

"Yes…" Zoey nodded and tried to think. "Only I don't remember this girl, especially she wore odd clothes. I can't remember anything else." Jean regain consciousness after Zoey finished talking.

Suddenly, gunshots were fired at Team Vashyron and their odd friends, forcing them to dodge them. They turned around and saw five menacing looking gunmen aiming their guns at them.

"Well, what do we have here?" One of them has an eyepatch and his teeth was crooked. "Some Hunters and strange clothed freaks in our turf, huh? Well, kill them all!"

"Just as things are starting to get weirder…" Vashyron sighed as he aimed his gun at them, Zephyr, Leanne and Zoey did the same. Maron got into a battle stance while Jean held his staff defensively.

Suddenly, gunshots from nowhere were fired at the thugs' legs, injuring them. Team Vashyron and their oddly placed new friends turned to see a girl on a rooftop.

Wearing a black short dress, with a belt for a skirt and silver circles down the front that vent steam during attacks, her dress also has brown holsters that are attached like wings on her back. She has two small dolls that hold her twin tails in place, and a black bat barette attached to her bangs. She has an orange and black striped whip that she hangs behind her like a tail. On her upper arms she has black armbands with small wings and black gloves with orange square designs near the tip that resemble fingernails. On her legs she has tight thigh-high stockings and ankle-high boots with broken heart designs towards the top. On her right leg she has an orange interlaced band and on her left thigh she has a small orange belt connected with a garter to the stocking. The garter is occasionally left off. She also has a tight choker necklace with a chain loop on the back.

She appears to be 14 years of age and wielding strange guns. She waved to get everyone's attention. "Now's your chance! Take them out!"

"Leave that…" Zoey rushed towards the injured thugs. "to me!" She leaped up and fired 10 shots at the thugs, hitting them between the eyes, they let out a dying scream as blood came out of their foreheads and slumped to the ground, dead. The mystery girl who came to their aide leaped down towards Team Vashyron and the otherworlders with a smile.

Zephyr aimed his machine gun at her, but the blue haired girl raised an arm to tell him she's a friend. "My name is Alice Dodgeson, heir to the Dodgeson Foundation and world class treasure hunter."

"But who are you and what level in Basel you came from?" Zephyr asked, still suspicious of this newcomer.

"Hey, hey." Vashyron interjected. "How about we talk along the way? We don't want to attract any more unwanted attention."

* * *

><p><strong>(A few minutes later…)<strong>

* * *

><p>Vashyron placed the required energy hexes into the Hex Console and Rainy Bridge was activated. He smirked. "There we go."<p>

Meanwhile, his co-workers and new buddies were chatting with Alice.

"So you came from another world, Miss Dodgeson?" Leanne gasped in amazement.

"Yep. All because of a legendary relic, the Queen's Gate. Legends say the Queen's Gate has the power to merge dimensions and travel to unmerged dimensions. I don't know how your two friends got to this dimension, but I came here by the Queen's Gate while looking for someone." Alice looked away, rather shyly.

"I see…" Maron nodded thoroughly before she looked a bit desponded. "But… where will we go? This world is new to us."

"You can join our group of Hunters." Zoey offered.

"Pardon?" Maron has the white dotted eye look. Zoey got out her business card and gave it to Maron. She read it out loud "Vashyron Inc. We get the job done anytime, satisfaction guarantee."

"A-Are you sure about this, Zoey-chan?" Jean asked skeptically.

"Of course." Vashyron came up to them with a smile. "We can use the extra hands and we can teach you about this world you're in. It'll be fun."

"Just don't get in our way." Zephyr replied flatly.

After much debating, Alice, Jean and Maron agreed and Team Vashyron and their new members headed straight for Café Chesley.

In the café, Vashyron was sitting at an table, waiting for someone. A man of unknown age, brown hair with a ponytail, wearing white and brown clothes came to Vashyron, putting a briefcase on his table. "This is an easy one. Just don't let it get damaged and you'll be fine."

"Done." Vashyron nodded as the man pushed the briefcase towards him. "To tell the truth, I'm more worried about you." He gestured to the bandaged wrist on the man's arm. "Mind the wrist. If anything were to happen to you, where would that leave us? God only gave you one body, take care of it." Vashyron told him as he took the briefcase and left.

The man smirked and commented "I'll try to remember that."

As soon as Team Vashyron left, the man was seen looking at the sky, behind him, sitting on a chair is a little girl with white hair and white clothes, drinking juice out of a wine glass. She got off her chair and like a child, walked over to the fence on the edge and gasped in awe.

The man then looked at a blue quartz like crystal in his hand. "Control of resources, longevity… What else does Zenith's providence hold for us?"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next episode….<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator: After completing their first job (The first job will be done in the next chapter), Team Vashyron decided to show their new friends around Ebel City, but when thugs stole some goods from the general store, they rushed in to apphend the thieves and get back the goods, but what dangers and surprises await them? And who is the mysterious battle ready blond girl and armor wearing girls? Next time: Symphogears and Battle Girls: Episode 1 Epilogue.<strong>

**A/N: Here are some things in this story, the chapters in the game will be refered to as Episodes, meaning they will be arcs, there will be sub arcs in this story feature different anime characters. And I am proud to announce an anime that has caught my attention to be added to this story: Shuffle! Well, next chapter will be the end of Episode 1 and the beginning of a mini-sub arc. See you soon.**


	3. Episode 1 Epilogue

**Chapter 3: Symphogears: Episode 1 Epilogue**

* * *

><p>Vashyron came back to the group with the briefcase in hand. Alice eyed it and asked "What's in there?"<p>

"The item our client is asking for. We go to the next level through the elevator north of here and wait until nightfall to deliver this to him." Vashyron smiled as he waved the briefcase a bit.

"I wonder what this Pater looks like…" Maron wondered as she stretched a bit.

"Who knows?" Zephyr shrugged.

"Shall we head to the elevator, then?" Zoey asked Vashyron. He nodded with a smile and Team Vashyron headed straight for the elevator.

As soon as they got on the elevator, Zoey and the otherworlders gasped in awe as the elevator go straight up, into level three, while Vashyron, Zephyr and Leanne were leaning on a pipe in the elevator.

In about a minute or so, they reached the third level of Basel.

The gang were walking down the streets of the third level. Vashyron turned to his team members and began explaining the importance of this level.

"This level is a monster free zone and the wealthy lived in this level for God knows what. It is where the Cardinals govern Basel to make sure the peace stays in Basel for a bit longer. Our client is Pater, one of the Cardinals of Basel. Now we have to wait until nightfall to deliver the item he request which should be just about…" Vashyron looked up at the sky and already, the sun is setting. "Now."

"Okay then. Let's deliver this item to Pater and get our reward." Zoey exclaimed cheerfully.

They arrived at a well-built manor where a maid with white hair was greeting them. "Ah, Vashyron Inc. I assumed? The master is expecting you. Do you have the item he requested?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm gonna stay here. Why don't you guys deliver the item and get our reward?" Vashyron suggested as he gave Zephyr the briefcase. He nodded in response as the rest of Team Vashyron enter Pater's manor. Vashyron stayed behind.

Inside the manor, the gang saw a ugly fat man with brown hair that is similar to the legendary Three Stooges, wearing blue pants and a green shirt that said Love Me. He chuckled happily when he sees Zephyr with the briefcase. Zephyr placed the briefcase on the fat man's desk and pushed it towards him. The fat man couldn't contain his excitement as he opened the briefcase and saw a green crystal necklace.

He gasped in awe. "So beautiful! This crystal… Is it really my own?" The man known as Pater asked.

"Oh!" Leanne was hesitant at first. "I think…"

"Hold it up to the light…" Zephyr sighed as he shook his head. Leanne noticed the candles on Pater's desk and picked up the necklace and held it close to the light so she wouldn't burn it. It emitted a radiant glow 5 seconds later.

Pater gasped again. "Look at that." He turned to Team Vashyron with an hyper exicted expression. "What's happening? What's going on?"

Zephyr pointed to the mirror. "Look." Pater rushed over to the mirror and gasped again, his eyes are glowing. He laughed like a crazy loon.

"It's mine!"

Alice leaned over to Maron and whispered "Totally not who I was expecting for a Cardinal…"

Maron nodded timidly. "H-He's scary…"

"So what do you think? Is that proof enough for you?" Leanne smiled, hand placed on her hip.

"All the proof I could ever need!" Pater grinned before getting out what looked like dollar bills. "Here's something for my angel. Ha ha, dreams really do come true."

The team exited Pater's manor where Vashyron was waiting for them. "You did good on that job, guys. So what do you think?" Vashyron grinned as he crossed his arms.

"To be honest…" Zoey looked away in disgust. "Pater is not who I imagined…"

"Looks like we already completed the delivery to Pater and managed to give the chef his knives from his mother, took out some pests and fixed the bridge. Next up, finding a lost valuable for one of Miss Theresa's maids." Zephyr reminded everyone of the last job they had to do.

"There's more?" Jean moaned.

And so, they did just that, finding the lost broken watch and returning it to the maid. It was time to head on home with their newest friends and roomates.

As they were getting on the elevator, a conversation took place.

"I suppose it was a pretty jewel, but is it worth getting that excited for?" Leanne asked as she hoped on the pipe.

"Have you ever heard the stories? Every man, woman and child in this world has their own stone." Vashyron began as he grab ahold of the pipe while the rest of his team stand. "Find it, and live a long happy life—or as they say."

"What a beautiful story…" Zoey gasped in awe as she smiled.

"Your very own star from the heavens." Vashyron smiled as well as he took out a pack of cigarettes and began to smoke one.

"Those things will kill you, ya know?" Zephyr looked at the cigarettes in disgust.

Leanne and Zoey looked up to see the beautiful night sky. "Your very own star…" Leanne mused as the elevator lowers and a lid of a star with a face closed up. Vashyron waved the dollar bills in front of them.

"Stars don't come cheap, ya know? It takes cold hard cash to make dreams like that come true." He explained.

"But money doesn't buy happiness sometimes." Alice told him firmly. "Sometimes, greed consumes even the noblest of souls."

Zoey and Leanne both got off the pipe and looked at Vashyron with a curious nature.

"Is it really a dream if you can buy it?" Leanne asked.

"Yes. Does money make the world go round as the sayings go?" Zoey added.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Vashyron shrugged as he took out his cigarette and blew out some smoke.

Soon, our heroes arrived at the level where their home is. They then headed for Ebel City.

As they were walking down the streets of Ebel City, Vashyron turned to his friends and co-workers with a smile. "Dinner's on me, guys. In honor of the completion of our first job for the rookies and recuirting new members into Vashyron Inc."

"Really?!" Maron's eyes turn into stars. "Thank you so much, Mister Vashyron!"

"Yeah, thank you." Jean nodded with a small smile.

Suddenly, a tough looking man passed through the gang. Zoey felt like something was missing. She checked through her pocket and gasped. "My wallet is gone! I have 3000 rubies in it!"

Vashyron eyed the fleeing man. "Looks like our crook is getting away."

"Don't just stand there, after him!" Zephyr urged as Team Vashyron rushed after him.

It took them 10 minutes, but they cornered the pickpocket thief. Team Vashyron got out their guns while Maron, Alice and Jean got out their weapons. Jean looked at the four founding members of Team Vashyron's weapons.

"Um… I have been meaning to ask, but what are those strange weapons you got?" He asked meekly.

Zephyr looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Don't tell me you never seen a gun before?"

"Gun…? Is that what's it called? Come to think of it, Miss Alice used items like that as well." Jean muttered in confusion.

The pickpocket smirked as he got out a machine gun and whistled, 15 thugs came out of hiding.

"Shit…. Things got complicated." Vashyron muttered before turning to his friends. "Spread out and don't let them take advantage of our small numbers!" Team Vashyron nodded as they charged at the thugs.

Three thugs opened fire on Zoey, but she leaped up and fired her gun at them, hitting them in the arms, causing the three of them to held them pain, dropping their weapons in the process.

2 more thugs aimed their guns at Leanne, but she quickly fired five shots into a thug's head, killing him and firing another headshot in the second thug, killing him as well.

Zephyr took cover when five thugs fired machine guns at him. Zephyr noticed an oil barrel behind the five thugs. Loading a clip that can pierce metal, Zephyr leaped up and fired at the barrel, causing an explosion which killed the five thugs after they tumbled to the floor.

Alice used her trusty OOPArts to kill 5 more thugs, the remaining thugs were taken out. All save for the pickpocket who panicked and started to run away.

"Get back here you!" Maron fumed. Suddenly, three blurs punched and kicked the thug to the ground, making him drop Zoey's wallet. Zoey quickly grabbed her wallet. The three blurs landed on the thug, making him spit saliva.

Team Vashyron eyed their allies who helped apprehend the thug. The first was a teenage girl with creamy hair, the second was a older teenage girl with blue long hair and the third girl was a year older than the cream haired girl and they're wearing high tech armor of some kind.

The cream haired girl frowned at the thug's crooked deeds and shouted "Let that be a lesson for you, justice always wins in the end." She noticed Team Vashyron eying her and her companions like that. She closed her eyes and waved. "Hello!"

"Hibiki, I think you're confusing them…" The blue haired girl sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think Tachibana didn't realized they saw our Symphongear forms for the first time. What the hell is this place anyway?" The purple haired girl muttered in disgust.

"Um… Maybe we should introduced ourselves." Alice smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator: After recruiting the Symphongears and earning a well deserved rest, Team Vashyron felt an earthquake and went out to investigate, what they see would make things complicated due to people of five realms pulled into their world, is it because of the Queen's Gate? Next time: Duel Monsters, Ninjas, Gods and Demons.<strong>

**A/n: Alright, shortest chapter ever. Not my best one. Sorry if Lili didn't appear in this chapter, she will appear in the next chapter, I promise. I hope this chapter is good for you. Next up is the the first sub arc which will be based on a YYH x Inuyasha X Naruto x Yugioh crossover called Confusion. So expect this chapter to be longer than the rest. See you then.**


	4. Filler Arc 1: Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 4: Duel Monsters, Battle Girls, Ninjas, God and Demons**

* * *

><p>The gang along with the three mysterious girls were at one of Cranktown's restaurants, enjoying a quiet meal.<p>

The creamy haired girl known as Hibiki was eating a well-cooked steak. She gulped after a bite and turned to Team Vashyron. "Now, introductions. My name is Hibiki Tachibana." She gestured to the blue haired girl. "This is my idol and friend, Tsubasa Kazani."

"Hello." Tsubasa greeted. The three girls were wearing normal uniforms when they reverted back to their normal clothing.

"And this is Chris Yukine." Hibiki pointed at Chris.

"Hmph." Chris looked away, eyes closed with a frown.

"Wow. Someone's miss grumpy…" Zephyr muttered as he took a bite of his flame furlong.

"So, what were those forms you three were in after you somehow changed back into normal clothing?" Alice asked, folding her arms.

"We're Symphongears, destined to fight the Noise." Hibiki explained.

"What are Symphongears and what Noise?" Leanne asked confusedly.

Tsubasa looked at Team Vashyron with a serious expression. "You got to keep it a secret, no matter what." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Symphongears are girls destined to fight Noise, monsters from another dimension that kill anyone they touch. We Symphongears use the power of songs to defeat our enemies. As you already saw, we're Symphongears and have protected our world from the Noise."

"So… how did you get here, to this world?" Maron asked with a curious nature.

"Um…" Hibiki placed her pinky on her chin. "Well, it was about a month after we saved the Earth from a second threat. We were patrolling for some Noise to take down. We spotted one that looked like a minotaur and after we defeated it, a bright light appeared and engulfed us, when the light cleared, we found ourselves here." Alice was silent as she looked away, ashamed.

"I see. Whatever brought you here to our world, must be here in this world as well." Zoey figured as she took a bite out of her fish.

"Now the only problem is… Where are we going to stay." Chris frowned deeper.

"Well, why don't you stay with us? I got some spare sleeping bags for you girls as well as our other new guests. Also, you need some jobs to survive in this world, why don't you work for us?" Vashyron offered with a smile.

"B-But we couldn't…" Tsubasa looked away with a shy expression. Hibiki placed her hand on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"It would be rude to turn down their offer. Plus, we can learn more about this world from them." Hibiki closed her eyes and smiled. Tsubasa smiled slightly. Hibiki's cheery personality can be reassuring sometimes… sometimes.

"O-Of course. We'll take their offer." She agreed.

"Fine, whatever…" Chris muttered sourly.

"Then welcome to Vashyron Inc., you three." Leanne closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that night…)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Not bad, for a rundown old building like this…" Chris, who was in her pajamas muttered as Zoey and her new roommates are getting ready to turn in for the day.<p>

"This will be like a sleepover, only we sleep here as roomies." Hibiki beamed, before turning to Zoey who was on her bed. "Say, Zoey? How did you work for Vashyron Inc.?"

"Since Vashyron found me at the place where he met Zephyr. I think I was cryogenically frozen or something. After waking up, I have no clue of who I am, I only know my name." Zoey looked at the window, the night sky was beautiful tonight after such a heretic day she went through, meeting new friends and exploring new places.

"So you amnesia then?" Tsubasa asked with concern. Zoey nodded in response.

"I'm sure your memory will come back soon. Amnesia is only temporary." Chris reassured the fourth member of Team Vashyron in an odd but comforting tone before she went to sleep.

"I hope so… Well, good night." Zoey nodded as she pulled the covers above her and slept peacefully, Hibiki and Tsubasa also went to sleep.

**A/N: These scenes are based on Nightangel1282's Confusion story. So there will edited scenes based on her work.**

**(Shuffle! World)**

Rin Tsuchimi and his friends were getting ready for their holiday break from school. Kaede Fuyou suggested they go camping in the mountains. After arriving at the campsite and their tent, they were getting ready to explore the wilderness until a storm started to brew. Primula and Nerine thought they felt something odd about this storm, but before they can voice their concerns, an earthquake occurs out of nowhere and a bright light engulfed the Verbena Academy students and they passed out.

**YUGIOH WORLD**

Yugi Moto and his friends were in the King of Games bedroom trying to ride out a horrific thunderstorm that had suddenly decided to roll on through Domino City. Little did they know that a storm very much like it was also raging over Egypt and areas of the United States. The house rattled suddenly, and a bright flash of white light engulfed everything. The six teenagers inside the Kame Game Shop lost consciousness.

**INUYASHA WORLD**

Only a week after last facing Naraku in battle, a fierce storm filled the skies of the Feudal Era. Finding shelter from the wind and rain, Inuyasha and his friends were in an old shack in the middle of a forest when the earth shook violently beneath them. Before anyone had a chance to react to this, there was a bright blinding flash of light and all of them passed out.

**YU YU HAKUSHO WORLD**

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara were in Yusuke's mom's place enjoying a quiet meal while a violent thunderstorm raged on outside. The two demons thought they detected something strange about the storm, but before they could voice their concerns, there was an enormous shudder and a loud bang that shook the house to the very core of its foundations. Then a blinding flash of light filled the entire room and the four of them vanished from sight

**NARUTO WORLD**

In Konoha Village, Gaara was visiting with his new friends, taking a break from the Village of the Sand. They were all in Kakashi's home. He, Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were just sitting around and visiting, when the storm roared in out of nowhere, taking them all by surprise. The house rocked violently and as a bright flash of light exploded in their vision. Seconds later, the house stood empty.

Rin blinked, trying to get the bright light out of his eyes. He rolled over and shielded his face, sitting up slowly. When his eyes adjusted to the light of the sun, he found that he was no longer in the field outside his home with his five friends. Instead, he was in some metal rundown alleyway and looking up, he sees he was on a gigantic drill like tower and the sky looked kinda dirty.

His heart started to hammer in his chest as he blinked a few times, trying to figure out where he was, how he had gotten there, and where his friends and loved ones were.

He got to his feet, trying to stave off the panic that was building in the back of his mind.

"Kaede? Asa? Primula? Lisanthus? Nerine? Hullo? You guys there?" He called out. He heard a faint echo of his own voice, but no reply to his call. He felt himself start to tremble slightly, but forced himself to remain calm.

Okay... he had no idea where he was, but he had a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach that that weird storm had had something to do with bringing him here.. If that was the case, it was possible that his friends were here too. But maybe they'd been brought someplace else... another location. If that was the case, then Rin had to find them. And then, once he found them, the six of them could try to find out how to get home again. Shouldn't be too hard.

He hoped.

He looked around himself a few minutes, then sighed, choosing a direction and random and headed off into the dangerous streets/

Kaede found herself in an abandon street in a strange metal like place, and almost panicked immediately. She slowly backed up, trying to figure out what was going on as she took in her surroundings and wondered where her friends were, when her hand came into contact with a piece of fabric. Heart hammering in her chest, she looked down to find a young man with black hair done up in a ponytail and a red and black headband. Just relieved at having someone with her, and not being in this weird place alone, she quickly shook him awake.

"Wake up, please..." she pleaded.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and she was almost startled at the emerald green coloring of the irises. He looked at her in surprise and confusion for a moment and then slowly sat up, his eyes going wide as he took in his surroundings. "What the hell? Where am I?" He looked at her. "And who are you?"

She fidgeted uneasily. "M... My name is Kaede Fuyou , and I don't know where we are either. My and my five friends were camping out in a field when a freak storm came in out of nowhere. All I know is I saw a bright flash of light and felt the Earth shake, and then I was waking up here."

The black haired boy blinked in surprise. "That's exactly what happened to me and my friends! We were all in Yugi's place when the storm hit. Are you from Tokyo?"

She blinked and then slowly nodded her head. "Yes. But I don't know this Yugi…"

The boy frowned. "That doesn't sound good. We better find out what's going on. And see if we can't find our friends. Come on." He got to his feet and held out a hand to pull her up. "We should see if we can find anyone and get some answers. Staying here's not going to help us."

She hesitated and then nodded. "Okay." She accepted his hand and let him help her up. "So... what's your name?"

He smiled at her. "I'm Duke Devlin, creator of the game Dungeons and Dice," he said proudly.

Kaede blinked slowly. "Never heard of it..."

The boy moaned. "Aw, man... That sucks. And here I was hoping you'd be a fan..." He sighed. "Oh well. Let's just get going."

Nodding, the two of them headed off down the alleyway.

Asa, for her part, was in level 4 of Basel, waking up beside a boy with black hair and a strange looking headband on his forehead.

When she had been woken up by the boy, she almost panicked like Kaede had, but then soon calmed down once it became clear he didn't intend to hurt her. He asked her if she knew where they were, and told her his name was Sasuke.

"I am an Elite Chunin Ninja from Konoha Village," he explained.

She blinked slowly. "Konoha... Village? I've never heard of it before. Definitely nowhere near Shinbuya."

He frowned. "Shin…bu…ya? I've never heard of it. Is it a village of Ninja?"

She sweatdropped and shook her head. "No. It's a city in Japan."

He blinked. "Japan?"

She felt a sinking sensation in her gut, hoping this guy was just seriously geographically challenged. "Yeah... Japan. It's a country. You know... the well advanced country in the world?"

Sasuke looked at her for a long moment, his expression now dead serious. "Then it would seem that the two of us come from different worlds. Because I have never heard of any places by those names before."

Asa felt a chill race down her spine. "That... doesn't sound very good to me..."

He nodded and seemed to think a moment. He seemed to come to a decision and then climbed to his feet. "Let's go."

She blinked. "Go where?"

"To find out what's going on. We should try to locate our friends and see if we can't find any natives to answer our questions as to where we are and how we got here. Since we don't know where we are, and what kind of creatures or hooligans might be in the vicinity, we should stay together."

Asa felt a small measure of relief, knowing that she at least wouldn't be alone in this weird place. But she just hoped her friends and Rin were doing all right themselves. He wasn't one who did well under pressure and this situation would royally make him worry if anything were to happen to his lover and mate. And Kaede, Sia, Rimu, and Nerine... well, Asa hoped they're ok.

Tea woke up in a smelly old alleyway with grey clouds, Yugi lying at her side. And then, on the other side of him, was a small boy with orange hair and... She blinked. Was that a tail?

Shoving that thought from her mind for now, she quickly shook her friend awake. "Yugi! Please wake up! Are you okay?!"

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked around himself in total shock. "What the? Where are we? Where are the others?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea. But check him out," she said, pointing to the little boy with the tail and strange clothes.

Yugi blinke slowly. "Is that a tail? And what's with those strange clothes?"

Tea shrugged. "I don't know. He looks harmless, though. Should we wake him up?"

He nodded, the Pharaoh taking over, just in case. He knelt by the boy and shook his gently. "Hey... you okay?"

The tiny boy opened his eyes slowly and then they went wide, seeing Yugi and Tea... not to mention his surroundings. He let out a cry and was on his feet in an instant. "Where am I? Kagome?! Inuyasha?!" he called out. Then he looked up at the two of them again, taking on a slightly defensive position that was more adorable than threatening. "Who are you? Where are we?"

The Pharaoh smiled at him gently. "It's all right, little one. We won't harm you. You may call me Yami, and my companion is Tea. We are not sure ourselves where we are or how we got here. We were hoping you could answer those questions yourself."

Tea poked at his fluffy tail. "What's with this tail?"

He blinked and looked up at her. "I'm a kitsune. My name is Shippo."

She blinked. "Kitsune? As in a fox demon?" Then she blushed. "Kawaii..."

Shippo sat down once more, crossing his arms. "And don't ask me where we are. I have no idea either. Me and my friends were taking shelter in an old shack, when some really weird storm hit the region. The entire sky went black in an instant. Then the earth started to shake, and there were all these weird flashes of light. Then I just found myself being woken up by you guys."

Yugi took that time to take on a physical form of his own "That's exactly what happened to us! We were all in my home when the storm came up from out of nowhere!"

The little fox demon cried out in alarm and jumped away, taking up a defensive position again. "What the hell? How did you do that? Where did you come from? You don't smell like a demon to me...?"

Tea rubbed the back of her head. "That's going to take a little while to explain. And I think we should exchange information as we go... because we should try to find out what's going on and see if we can't find any of our friends."

Shippo hesitated and then nodded, coming forward. "I guess... I really wanna find Kagome and Inuyasha... I sure hope they're okay..."

The Pharaoh smiled at him gently. "Then we will go. Come."

The boy blinked. "Hold up a sec! Let's see something!" He leaped onto Tea's shoulder and sniffed the air. Then he smiled broadly and pointed to Ebel City. "I smell humans over that way! It's a long way off, but it's the only human scents I can find that aren't coming from you guys!"

Yugi smiled. "You're gonna be useful to have around, Shippo. Now, let's get going."

The Pharaoh merged with Yugi once more and they started off.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ebel City: Vashyron Inc. Base)<strong>

* * *

><p>Vasyron was adjusting the TV after that nasty earthquake yesterday. "Man, what a nasty quake. It came out of nowhere. Everyone okay?" He turned to his friends.<p>

"J-Just a little…" Hibiki shivered. "I thought a Noise has come into this world somehow."

Alice was checking something on a handheld device in her palm. Zephyr noticed it and asked "What the hell is that?"

"It's a PDA. What, don't tell me you people don't have technology here except for guns and stuff, right?" Alice asked them with a charming smile.

"So what's this PDA you're holding, Alice?" Leanne rested her head on the sofa.

"Well, this PDA allows me to track dimensional fluxes caused by the Queen's Gate. Who knows what forms it will be." Alice explained as she used her stylus to input some commands. Zephyr got up from the sofa and began to walk away.

"Zephyr, where are you going?" Zoey asked out of curiosity.

"To get some air…" Zephyr replied as he exited the Base.

"Hey. Wanna go shopping?" Maron suggested.

"I wouldn't mind that. I'll fix the TV later. I'll show you to the Boutique where you can get some nice clothes." Vashyron offered before turning to Zoey. "Wanna come, Zoey?"

"Sorry, I have to go to the grocery store to get lunch ready." Zoey answered cheerfully as she exited the Base as well.

"Well, it's just us. Let's go shopping for some clothes." Leanne closed her eyes and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zephyr)<strong>

* * *

><p>Zephyr with his hands in his pocket walked down outside of Ebel City. He was in thought as he flashed back to the day Vashyron spared his life after Zephyr somehow survived being shot in the mouth. Why did he survive such a fatal shot? Was there some sort of work here he doesn't know about. He sighed as he leaned on a pipe.<p>

Suddenly, he tensed, he felt a presence here. He got out his machine gun and pointed it at an alley corner. "Come on out! I know you're there." He ordered sharply.

Then came out Rin with his hands up. "I don't mean any harm. I'm just lost." He told Zephyr calmly.

Zephyr was skeptical of him first, but after remembering that Alice, Jean, Maron and the Symphongears coming from other realities, he lowered his gun and walked over to Rin. "Okay, your story checks out. Name's Zephyr. What's yours?"

"Rin Tsuchimi. Can you tell me how I can get back to Tokyo?" Rin asked him, hoping for a positive answer. His reply however, was a blank stare from Zephyr.

"Tokyo…? Never heard of a city like that in Basel."

Now Rin was confused this time. "Basel…? Where is that exactly?"

"You're standing on it right now." Zephyr rolled his eyes. Rin was confused even more as he looked up to see the drill like tower's higher levels.

"Okay, I'm freaking confused now. All I remember is that I was camping with my friends until this freak storm came out of nowhere and this bright light engulfed us. Next thing I knew, I woke up in whatever this place is…"

Zephyr began to walk away and told Rin "Come with me."

Rin blinked again. "Huh? Why?"

Zephyr turned to face Rin and told him stoically "I have some co-workers of mine who can help you out. I'm sure they can help you find your friends. Plus, it would be wise of me to tell you more about Basel."

Rin had a gut sensation that he can trust Zephyr. But… there's something about Zephyr that he had a bad feeling about. Still, he can't refuse his offer for help. He nodded and began to follow Zephyr into Ebel City.

* * *

><p><strong>(Zoey)<strong>

* * *

><p>Zoey was carrying the grocery bags in front of her face, so she had to be careful on walking home with her view being blocked by the classic brown grocery bags. She and Leanne are good cooks for Vashyron Inc. Zoey doesn't know why she has a great talent for cooking, but it helps make her friends happy.<p>

Still, she wonders about her mysterious past… Why was she found frozen inside the place where Vashyron met Zephyr? Why did she lost her memories?

All that thoughts ceased as Zoey bumped into someone while daydreaming. She nearly dropped her groceries as she fell on her ass.

"Owwww!" Zoey winced as she placed the groceries down. She took time to rub her bottom to ease out the pain before turning to whoever she bumped into. "I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going."

She has blonde shoulder length hair, wears a white frilled dress with long sleeves with white and red fingerless gloves, and a red ribbon around her neck. She wears calf-high white boots with red ends.

The girl smiled for a bit. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. I wasn't paying attention either. My name is Lili Rochefort, a wealthy heir of an oil tycoon. What's your name, cutey?"

"C-Cutey?" Zoey recoiled a bit. 'Is… Is she into girls?' Zoey regain her composure. "M-My name is Zoey Hanson. Which level of Basel you come from, Miss Lili?"

Lili folded her arms. "So that's the name of the place I was sent to due to that weird light…" She turned to Zoey with a serious expression. "Actually, I'm new to this world and found it a bit tacky in the steam punk industrial era."

"Oh…" Zoey nodded. "Then can you come with me to my home? I can't see a thing while holding these grocery bags in front of me. Plus, I need to fill you in on this world we live in."

Lili clapped her hands in excitement. "I would be honored, Miss Zoey. Lead the way and I'll help you with those bags." Lili picked up one of Zoey's bags and she and Zoey headed back to the Base.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaede and Duke)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaede and Duke entered Ebel City. To them, it looked like a rundown city based on the early age of machine.<p>

Duke looked around. "This looked like one of those steam punk novels and history books I read in Domino High." He muttered in awe.

"Maybe we can ask somebody in this city?" Kaede suggested. They were in 11th Street.

Duke then noticed Team Vashyron's Base. "Hey, maybe we can ask somebody who lives in that building here."

"It's worth a shot." Kaede agreed as the two of them entered the Base.

* * *

><p><strong>(Asa and Sasuke)<strong>

* * *

><p>The two entered at right of 11th Street. Sasuke took in his surroundings of this alien place.<p>

"This doesn't look like any Ninja Village I have either heard of or seen. What is this strange metal substance they used to make the buildings?"

Asa looked at the people passing through them. "And the people looked like they were from the 1850s. But this is highly advanced than I ever seen. But… where are the trees and lakes?"

Sasuke then noticed Alice using her PDA on something. "Perhaps we can ask that strangely dressed girl on where we are." Asa nodded and the two of them walked towards Alice.

Alice was taking a break from looking at the clothes in the Boutique Vashyron showed her and the otherworlders and is spending time trying to figure out the earthquakes.

"Excuse us, miss?" Alice looked up to see Asa and Sasuke looking at her.

"May I help you?" Alice greeted politely.

"Yes. We were wondering if you can tell us what world this is and how we can get back to our worlds." Asa added. Alice inspected their clothes.

She came to a conclusion that they were from other worlds and she has a theory the Queen's Gate has something to do with those earthquakes, meaning the earthquakes must have brought them here.

"You're from other worlds, right? Well, first off, my name is Alice Dodgeson. Second, this world is called Basel, but in reality, it's Earth, an alternate Earth."

"A-Are you serious?!" Asa recoiled in shock. "This can't be an alternate Earth… What happened to this Earth?"

"That… I can't explain right now." Alice placed her hand on her hips. "But I can show you where to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaede and Duke)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello? Anyone here?" Duke called out as he and Kaede were in the living room of the Base.<p>

"I guess no one is here…" Kaede sighed. Duke then heard humming from a room.

He turned to Kaede and told her "Stay here." She nodded in response as Duke slowly entered the room.

It was a kitchen and he sees Zoey preparing her friends' lunch. He slowly walked a bit close to her and said "Um, excuse me-"

Zoey yelped and got out her gun and pointed it at Duke who gritted his teeth in fear and sweat dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, holy crap! Don't shoot that thing!" Duke panicked through his gritted nervous teeth.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Meeting New Faces: The Arena: Of Spirit Deteticves, Half-Demons and Loud Ninjas.<strong>

**A/n: Sorry to end the chapter in a cliff-hanger. I'll finish this arc in the next chapter. And then I'll move on to Episode 2 of this story. Oh, here's the locations of the characters of the five anime shows that got separated due to the Queen's Gate's earthquakes.**

**Joey wakes up with Primua, Tristan wakes up with Rock Lee, Kaiba and Mokuba are together (on level 4 of Basel, same as our heroes and separated anime characters), Bakura wakes up with Rin (The female Rin), and Marik, Ishizu and Odion wake up together.)**

**(Yusuke wakes up with Sango and Kirara, Hiei is with Lis, Kurama finds himself with Sakura, Kwuabara is with Botan, Koenma is alone... the others in Yu Yu Hakusho are unknown and won't be seen till later on anyway.)**

**Inuyasha is alone, (but not far from Ebel City), Kagome wakes up with Kakashi, Miroku is alone, Kikyo finds herself with Gaara, Sesshomaru and Jagen are together, Koga is with Hintata, and Naruto is with Nerine.)**

**Next up, Inuyasha, Yusuke and Naruto will appear and our heroes will finally compete in the Arena. See you there.**


End file.
